


Everything Was A Lie

by Laeilafox



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: A teensy bit of Angst if I feel mean, Drama & Romance, F/M, Other, lots of fluff, sparrabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeilafox/pseuds/Laeilafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven month pregnant, Elizabeth has hit a nadir in her life, everyone left, Will on the Flying Dutchman and Jack on the Black Pearl.<br/>When she loses the baby, only a certain Pirate Captain can save his beloved Pirate King.<br/>A tale of love, loss, adventures, and new beginings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend in hope that I can live up to your standed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+in+hope+that+I+can+live+up+to+your+standed).



> Hi everyone this is my first fanfic. I just want it noted that I did change a few things in awe seeing as this is set after the movie so 1 ignore ost 2 Jack doesn't lose the pearl 3 ignore the ten years later scene after the credits. reviews either negative or positive would be appreciated. Its also fully sparrabeth just so you know .I'll stop now so you can get into the story. enjoy!!!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. Seriously if I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I would actually publish this, unfortunately I don't :(

*six months after the battle of the maelstrom* 

Jack Sparrow sighed and took another look at his compass, sure enough the compass pointed resolutely north east, it had been pointing that direction since the maelstrom battle. "Cap’n do we have a heading?" said Mr Gibbs worriedly. They hadn’t had a proper heading for a long while.  
“Aye,” Jack replied, "set sail to shipwreck cove, its time to pay a visit to Her Highness."

*one month later*

Far away on Shipwreck Island, Elizabeth Swann tried to find a more comfortable position for her cumbersome body. It had not been until her stomach had started to swell that she had realised that she was pregnant. As she curled into a sagging old armchair in front of the flickering fire, her mind dwelt on the one day she and Will had spent as husband and wife, they had talked regretfully about fate and acceptance and finally, after Will had given her the chest that contained his beating heart, he told her that she was free, that he annulled their marriage, that he wanted her to fly free like a swan should. The rattling of the the windowpanes brought her back to the present, there was a niggling pain in her lower back and as the rain hammered on the roof, she closed her eyes and dreamed of Jack. 

On the Black Pearl, Jack leaned on a railing reminiscing of the Pirate King, how her lips felt on his that one fatal time he had got what he wanted, her lips had closed around his as he heard the click of the handcuffs, he smiled, he was so proud of his Lizzie, his She-Pirate, her lips left his and she said through gritted teeth, “I’m not sorry” and he had smiled and said “Pirate”, he was only jerked out of his fantasies by the call of "shipwreck cove ahoy," he would soon see her, the one thing in this world he desired.

Elizabeth awoke to sharp painful jabs in her abdomen, looking down she realised that she was sitting in a pool of blood. No this couldn’t be happening. She would not lose her baby, but in her heart Elizabeth knew she already had she reached for her cutlass, there was nothing worth living for now. Everyone had left, Will on the Flying Dutchman, Jack on his beloved Pearl, and now her baby. Well she could leave too. She raised her cutlass to slit her throat, and saw, through her haze of pain, Jack standing in the doorway tears streaming down his face. She held her cutlass to her throat, and all went black, 

Jack Sparrow stood at the door to Elizabeth’s shack, taking in the horrific scene before him, his Lizzie slumped in a pool of her own blood cutlass raised to her throat. Barely realising that tears were streaming down his face, (smudging his kohl) he slowly saw Lizzie raise her head a flash of recognition in her eyes, and suddenly, her beautiful honey brown eyes were filled with despair. As she raised her cutlass, she blacked out. Jack, his brain having processed the situation realised that Elizabeth had miscarried, triggering her suicide attempt. Years ago  
Jack had seen his mother miscarry, and had watched her bleed to death. He scooped Lizzie up in his arms, gently carrying her through the storm to the Black Pearl.

Jack sat beside his bed, Lizzie’s hand in his, remembering how he was certain she had died. He would never admit it, but if Lizzie had died, he would have killed himself just to be with her. She would never know how much he loved her. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and took in her strangely familiar surroundings, “Jack," she murmured  
“Right hear love," Jack replied,. She realised that she was in the Captain’s cabin on the Black Pearl, and Jack, the subject to all her fantasies, was sitting right next to her.  
"Don’t worry Lizzie," Jack said, "you’re not alone anymore,”  
“Promise you’ll never leave me alone ever" Lizzie replied.  
“Darlin' I would go to the Locker with you if it mean’t you were happy, savvy" Jack told her. 

Jack smiled down at Elizabeth who was sleeping, "I love you so much Lizzie" Jack told her,  
Much to his surprise she mumbled sleepily,  
" I love you too Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it or hate it please tell me, comments are always welcome.
> 
> Cheers Laeilafox


	2. Bittersweet Reminiscences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. I was a bit sad that no one commented (Seriously guys I don't bite) but anyway it is my first fanfic so I'm not excepting anything but it would make my day if one of you guys would leave a comment :)

*the next day*

Elizabeth woke again, to sunlight streaming through the window and the briny smell of the sea. As she recollected the events of the day before, she felt a strange detachment to the fact that she had lost her child. She dwelt more on the words she and Jack had shared last night. Could Jack really love her? Was he being truthful when he told her that he would go to the Locker for her. 

Jack was currently at the helm, his mind teeming with memories. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Elizabeth sneaking up on him,

“Ello love,” Jack said, “trying to scare me were you, Lizzie?”

“Can I never take you by surprise,” Elizabeth replied, sounding disappointed. “Actually Jack, I came to speak to you about our exchange last night.”

Jack felt his heart falter - did that mean she didn’t love him?

“Don’t worry Jack,” Elizabeth said, noticing his forlorn expression, “I mean’t everything I said, I just need some time to get over everything.”

“Can you give me some time?” She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with his.

“Of course love, I would do anything to see you smile without that shadow of despair again,” Jack said, his heart bursting with relief. She still loved him, if he wasn’t Captain, he would have shouted for joy.

*Later that day*

Elizabeth was leaning over the edge of the balustrade, lost in memories, memories of how one man had changed her life completely.

She remembered, how, when, she had kissed Jack that one fatal time, she had felt the most alive, every pore of her entire body responding to his touch. How before she had sealed his fate, binding him to the mast, she closed her eyes and breathed in his warm sun soaked, rum and coconut tinted scent, one last time, or so she believed.  
And when Tia Dalma told them there was a way to fetch him back, she was so overjoyed she almost choked on tears.

Later, after she had married Will, in the heat of the battle, and was saying her farewells, she had wanted to feel properly alive, one last time.

And then when she had lost all hope and sunk into the deepest ocean of depression, Jack was there for her, when nobody else was.

She owed him everything, and she could finally follow the deepest desire of her heart.

 

*Later in the same month*

 

Jack was busy making sure everything was perfect, he had planned a surprise for Elizabeth. Now everything was ready, all he had to do was get Lizzie to agree with it.

Elizabeth caught sight of Jack hurrying towards her, an excited expression on his face, she was extremely curious as to what had put the usually imperturbable Captain of the Black Pearl in such a state.

“Lizzie will you come up to the crows nest with me?” Jack asked breathlessly, his eyes alight with some inner passion,

“Of course I will Jack, but only if you tell me what has got you into such a state?”

“Once we’re up there, I’ll tell you anything you wish to know, with one other condition, will you show me where my compass points for you?” Jack asked solemnly.

“All right, we have an accord.” 

“After you milady,” Jack said as if at a ball.

Elizabeth gasped as she took in beautiful sight, the sun was just setting, streaking the sky with pinks, reds and oranges. The sea was a molten gold. And in the crows nest was a barrel with dinner for two people, and it was scattered with roses petals.

“Oh Jack, this is beautiful,” Elizabeth murmured,

“Do you like it?” Jack asked apprehensively,

“It is amazing,” Elizabeth replied.

Jack watched as Lizzie sat down near the barrel, 

“Would you like to eat or to interrogate me first, love?” he asked.

“Hard choice,” Elizabeth said, pretending to deliberate. “I think I shall interrogate you first Jack.” 

“Go ahead love,” Jack said, wondering what she would ask him.

“I only have one question, to ask you, Jack, where does your compass point?” Elizabeth asked, curiosity colouring her voice,

Instead of telling her, Jack unhooked his compass and held it out. Sure enough it pointed directly to towards Elizabeth. She moved sideways, and the compass needle followed her,

“Now love I believe it is my turn,” Jack told her.

Elizabeth took the compass from Jack, and opened it without hesitation.

Jack saw the needle swing around towards him. He moved to the left, it followed him, he moved to the right, and sure enough it tracked his every move.

“Well love, it would appear we both desire the same thing,” Jack said incredulously

“It would appear so. Elizabeth smiled, absolutely aware of her every move she flung herself into Jacks open arms.

Jack leaned forward and kissed her.

And to Elizabeth it felt as if she was at last whole again, here in Jack’s arms, she could truly be herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you guys like it, I did anyway if you could tell me what you want to happen I'd be grateful, I don't have the story plotted out so any ideas would be really nice. Anyway I'm going back to school tomorow :( so I am hoping to get another chapter out before next monday. ( Australia time)


	3. Our Hearts Uttermost Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a shout out to Arya_Stupid who left a really amazing comment, literally you made my day.  
> Alright I want you guys to know that I have got an idea for the story,  
> Hints are "The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
> Do you hear its sepulchral tone?"  
> Anyway I'll let you get on with the story :)

“But Jack, I have to ask how on earth did you get the rose petals?” Elizabeth asked, incredulous.

“Darlin ave you never heard of sea turtles?” Jack replied, thinking how he had to think up a new excuse soon.

“Now Lizzie, shall we eat before our food freezes?” Jack said, “Not that I am opposed to, shall we say, other options, of how we should spend our time alone together.”

“Just what are you implying Jack Sparrow?” replied Elizabeth, a fire alight in her eyes,

“Captain, love, Captain Jack Sparrow,” Jack said in a tone of mock weariness. “But seriously love, I think that wasting this meal the cook made specially for us would not be the best choice.”

“Oh Jack, you had a meal made especially for us.” Overwhelmed gratitude filled her voice,

“Course I did love,” Jack answered, thoroughly pleased with himself that the night had gone better then he had ever imagined.

For a while there was nothing but the sound of cutlery clinking on purloined silver plates, and the gulping of rum. Finally, once the plates had been scraped clean, (in Jack’s case, licked clean) Jack took Elizabeth in his arms, grabbed a rope and jumped off the crows nest. 

Jack could feel Elizabeth’s excitement as they swung in circles until, with a jolt, his feet touched the deck.

“Now Love, if you would care to accompany me into my cabin, where we can partake in afore mentioned other activities,” Jack murmured in a sensuous tone of voice.

“Does that mean what I think it means Mister Sparrow?” Elizabeth replied in a low husky voice, feeling a rush of excitement flooding her entire being, 

“If you think it means what I think it means, then yes, what you think it means, is what it means,” Jack said.

Jack turned around and noticed an adorable pout on Lizzie’s face, 

“Jack you made a mistake, when you said your cabin, didn’t you mean our cabin,” Elizabeth said.

Jack could not believe that sentence.

“Do you mean it Lizzie, do you really mean it?” Jack asked.

“Of course I mean it Jack.”

“Prove it Lizzie prove that you mean it.”

“How?” Elizabeth replied.

Jack got down on one knee and said, “Marry me Lizzie.”

“Are you being serious Jack?” Elizabeth asked.

“Every word, Love.”

“I will Captain Sparrow, but I would like to set a condition,” Elizabeth stated.

“Go ahead Love,” Jack told her.

“I would like to be engaged to you for a year,” Elizabeth said. “I’ve rushed into a marriage before and deeply regretted it, so this time I would like to wait.” She looked up at him, her unspoken question of ‘is it all right by you’ clearly written across her face.

“Of course its all right with me, Darlin I love you more than all the treasure in the world,”Jack responded.

As Elizabeth looked into his chocolate brown eyes she felt herself melting, swimming in the pure love shown so clearly in those eyes.

“Jack I believe you mentioned certain activities which a couple could partake in, and I’m eager to try some of those,” Elizabeth said with a sparkle in her eye.

“Certainly, who am I to say no to a she-pirate?” Jack said leading them towards their cabin.

 

*The next day*

Mr Gibbs was puzzled, this morning the Captain had been in an uncharacteristically exultant mood and Miss Elizabeth had been blushing every time someone so much as mentioned Jack. 

Not to mention the fact that the Captain had given out extra rum rations, but Gibbs wasn’t complaining.

*Later that day*

Jack was well pleased with his day, he and Elizabeth had snuck plenty of kisses when the crew weren’t watching and had retired to his cabin to ‘discuss’ where they should next make port; they had not decided but had left the cabin in utter satisfaction.

“Ahoy Lizzie come join me at the wheel,” Jack called out.

“Elizabeth Swann reporting for duty,” Elizabeth said in a mock serious tone.

“Lizzie how would you like to learn how to steer,” Jack said.

“Can I, really?” Elizabeth replied in an excited tone. 

“Of course Love. Now come on.”

“All right, now I’ll put my arms around you, and you place your hands here,” Jack told her. “Now I’m letting go.”

“Oh Jack this is the most amazing feeling on earth,” Elizabeth said. “This, Jack,” Elizabeth gestured to the ship and themselves, “This is our hearts uttermost desire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I want everyone to know that even though Elizabeth will marry Jack she will still be the Pirate King and will be completely free.  
> Also guys (out of curiosity) I would like to know whether you reckon Jack and Elizabeth should have a baby, I havn't made my mind up so your opinions could sway me.  
> Like always please leave a comment. Cheers Laeilafox :)


	4. Seven Bells for Seven Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded recently, life and school caught up with me. I also realised that I haven;t used the word savvy or rum, majorly out of character for Captain Jack, so I added savvy into chapter 1 and rum into chapter 3 .I'll stop blabbing so that you can read it :)

*Three days later*

Jack woke up to the sound of rain pounding the deck. Shrugging on his shirt (he always slept with his trousers on, in case of an emergency), he then picked up his hat and strode to the door. At the door he remembered he hadn’t put on his coat and turned around, to find a cutlass at his throat.

“Looking for this?” Lizzie held up the coat.

“Yes. Did I wake you?” Jack said, trying to look contrite but failing miserably.

“You did but that’s beside the point,” Lizzie scolded him. “What were you thinking, going out in that storm without your coat, you’ll get pneumonia.”

“Alright, Lizzie give it here,” Jack reached again for his coat.

This time she gave it to him with a mock dutiful reply of: “Aye Aye Captain.” 

“Wait here Lizzie, I’ll be back’n a tick.” As Jack stepped onto the deck he was peppered with rain. Above, at the helm, Gibbs valiantly steered the Pearl over the roiling oceans.

“Mr Gibbs,” Jack called through the rain.

“Aye Cap’n?” came Gibbs immediate response.

“Will you command the ship today? Tell the men, extra rum rations for anyone who is out on deck today, savvy?”

“Alright.” Gibbs said grudgingly, not looking forward to cajoling men into working in the downpour.

 

Elizabeth was waiting for Jack in the cabin.

“You must be soaked to the bone!” she exclaimed taking in his drenched appearance.

“Aye love, its raining enough to drown an undead monkey.”

She grinned. She also would dearly love to do away with that pesky undead simian. “What should we do today, Jack?” 

“Well love, that’s up to us. We’ve got the day to ourselves after all.” 

“It’s the perfect day to settle down with a glass of rum and tell stories, don’t you think?” Elizabeth suggested.

“Aye thats sounds like a perfect idea, especially the rum bit.” Jack headed to his personal rum cupboard and pulled out two bottles.

“Alright Lizzie it’s story time,” Jack said, passing her a bottle of rum. “I’m going first, savvy?” His tone brooked no argument. 

“Go on Jack tell me any story you can think of,” Elizabeth said, taking a sip of her rum.

“Once, before the first Brethren Court had convened to catch the sea goddess Calypso, she gave to the seven guardians islands of the seven seas a bell with which they could summon her. 

“The rules that came with the peals of the bell were simple: summon her with a pure heart and a selfless need and your entreaty would be honoured. But… ring the bell with a wicked heart and a selfish need and suffer the consequences. And first, the people obeyed her, but slowly knowledge turned into legend and legend in its turn became myth, and many things that should not have been forgotten were lost in the endless tides of time. 

“The people of Atlantis were the guardians of the Atlantic ocean and favourites of Calypso. At first, when their entreaties became demands and turned more selfish interests she turned a blind eye, but over time she became more and more bitter over the misuse of the bells and eventually she lost her temper and drowned all seven of the islands.”

“What were the islands called?” Elizabeth asked.

“Alright, alright Lizzie, I’m getting there.” Jack grunted with a feigned disapproval.

“The islands were: Atlantis, Avalon, Mu, Dvārakā, Dilmun, Lemuria and Lys Helig. And now love, would you mind lettin’ me get on with the story?”

“Of course. I’m sorry Jack.”

“Aright were was I? If you believe in such things, there is a rumour that the lost souls still wander the drowned cites and that ringing the bells will release them. You know that’s where the song comes from.”

“Which song?” Elizabeth asked, her brow creasing in puzzlement. 

“This song Lizzie,” and he proceed to sing:

“The King and his men stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones  
The seas be ours and by the powers  
Where we will…we’ll roam  
Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die

Some men have died and some are alive

And others sail on the sea  
With the keys to the cage  
And the devil to pay  
We lay to Fiddler’s Green!

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die

The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
A Call to all, pay heed to the squall  
And turn your sail towards home!

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.”

 

Suddenly the door blew open, wild weather gusted in, causing the two to shrink deeper in the cabin. A deep husky voice that swirled with the sound of storms said, 

“And when I told dat story to ya Jack Sparrow, ya promised to never tell a soul. And now one of the islands will serve to imprison ya, like your precious brederen court imprisoned me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dah, I wonder who it is. ps no prizes for guessing. Sorry I couldn't resist leaving it there. Please comment with your ideas for the story. I hope to update sooner. Also the islands a supposed to represent one of the 18th century 'seven seas' but actually the islands when I found the names I couldn't find one for each sea so I changed their geography around, if you want to read about them on wikipedia the link is https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_lands#Phantom_islands.


	5. Sepulchral Tones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm posting this from my local library because our home wifi ran out :( I had this chapter finished last night but I couldn't post it which is really frustrating. Oh well here's chapter 5

*Late that night*

Elizabeth howled with grief, Jack’s compass clutched tightly in her hand. It had only been four hours since Calypso had torn her from Jack and it felt like a cutlass had been plunged into her heart.  
Elizabeth didn’t turn around when the door was roughly thrown open.

“Missus Turna, your husband awaits you.” Calypso told her a cruel smile playing on her lips.

“Its Miss Swann actually,” Elizabeth choked through her tears.

“Elizabeth?” someone asked from behind the Goddess,

“Will” Elizabeth replied (another pang of loss attacking her heart, Elizabeth not Lizzie.) flinging herself into Wills embrace.

“Oh Will,” Elizabeth sobbed into his shoulder. “She took him. She took Jack!” 

“So you’re with Jack now.”

“Yes I am. Will are you angry?” she asked tentatively 

“No,” Will replied simply, “Are you happy with him, Elizabeth?”

“He rescued me, when I miscarried…” she was abruptly cut off by Will

“You miscarried, when?” Will asked.

“Earlier in the year, everyone had left and I had sunk into depression. When I lost our baby - I tried to kill myself. If it wasn’t for Jack arriving when he did, I’d have been dead long ago.”

“Our baby.” Will murmured “If you hadn’t have miscarried, would you still have followed your feelings for Jack?”

“No Will, even though you annulled our marriage, I would have remained faithful to you. But Will I have to show you something.”  
Elizabeth opened the compass and watched as its needle swung south.

“Jack’s compass, but where is it pointing?” Will breathed.

“Towards Jack.” Elizabeth told him. “Will do you know the story of seven bells for seven seas?” 

“Yes, but why is it important?” Will queried.

“Calypso has imprisoned him on one of the lost isles. Would you have any idea as to which island she would choose to imprison someone on?” Elizabeth asked, the pleading evident in her tone of voice.

“Yes, I think I do. Calypso has a love of tradition, Jack being Pirate Lord of the Caribbean is probably imprisoned on Lemuria, which is also situated in the Caribbean.” Will explained. 

“Do you know where Lemuria is?” she asked, desperately clinging to her last straw of hope.

“Yes, I do.” Will replied “But to save Jack we have to find the bell.”

“Before Calypso turned up, Jack sang me the song Hoist the Colours.” Elizabeth said “Maybe the song contains clues as to where on the island the bell lies”

“Can you sing it to me?” Will asked Elizabeth tentatively.

“Alright” Elizabeth took a deep breath and began.

“The King and his men stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones  
The seas be ours and by the powers  
Where we will…we’ll roam

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die

Some men have died and some are alive.

And others sail on the sea

With the keys to the cage  
And the devil to pay  
We lay to Fiddler’s Green!

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die

The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
A Call to all, pay heed to the squall  
And turn your sail towards home!

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.”

“I think it must have something to do with second verse.” Will said “I mean the first verse is obvious and the third tells us that the bell has been found.”

“So you think it must have something to do with keys, cages, the devil and a fiddlers or village green.” Elizabeth said with tint of scepticism in her tone.

“Well, as a start I know that I must have a part in it.”

“You?” Elizabeth asked curiously.

“Yes. I am the devil in a manner of speaking.” Will told her. “Seeing as it says ‘the keys to the cage and the devil to pay’ I assume that the key references to the key which the devil keeps with him at all times.”

“You don’t mean the key that opens the chest with your beating heart in it do you?” Elizabeth stated incredulously.

“The very same.” Will told her solemnly.

“So the key opens the chest so I reckon that your heart is needed for leverage…”

 

Calypso sat outside the cabin in the form of albatross. She was listening remorsefully to Will and Elizabeth’s conversation.

She knew that she could not bring Jack back, a promise was a promise but, she would strive to redeem herself in her own eyes by aiding William Turna and Elizabeth Swann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record Calypso won't really help them until a certain point in the plot which I can't reveal. Also Jack is not going to die because if he did I would not continue writing.


	6. Promise of Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating. Life caught up with me. This chapter has only been checked over by me so it will probably have mistakes, I will post a properly checked over chapter this week. I noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer so I'll add one to they first chapter. I wanted to point out that when I spell mightn like that it wasn't a mistake. Thats about all. I'll shut up now and let you get on with the story :)  
> NOW UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

*Later that week*

Calypso was sitting on the rigging of the main mast of the Black Pearl wondering how on earth and sea she was going to help William Turna  
and Lizabeth Swann. As she pondered the issue she realised that when they would need her both was after the had rung the bell, satisfied with this she started planning how to protect them.

 

Meanwhile the Pirate King was deep in thought, not such a good idea while steering the Black Pearl through one of the many coral reefs in the caribbean. Will had returned to the Dutchman earlier and was currently submerged looking for Lemuria. Finally, when Elizabeth almost ran the Pearl aground, Mister Gibbs thought it might’n be a bad idea to take over. And sent Elizabeth to the Capn’s Cabin.

*Around sunset the next day*

Elizabeth hadn’t emerged from the cabin since Gibbs had sent her there, to rest. The attempt to sleep had been in vain, so that was how she found herself buried in a small heap of Jack’s blankets shirts and everything else that had retained Jack’s, sunshine rum soaked, coconutish smell. To her it was more beautiful then the costliest perfume in Paris.

Far away leaning against a rail, watching the sunset as per his usual ritual was Will. Try as he might he couldn’t get over the guilt that he had left Elizabeth on her own, and in doing so, almost killed her. He wondered what there child would have looked like; would it have been a boy, with honey brown eyes and Elizabeth’s smile, or, would it have been a girl with olive brown skin and soulful dark just like his own.

*One Month Later* 

Elizabeth was leaning over the edge when she saw strange shapes under the water. Before she had time to realise what the where, the Dutchman surfaced to the starboard side of the Black Pearl.

“We found it, Elizabeth.” Will yelled, tossing her the bell.

Elizabeth felt her heart expand in joy, soon she would see Jack.

“Also there appears to be a village green and some sort of cage.”

“Elizabeth, I want you to anchor the Black Pearl.” Will told her “Remember we have to find Jack.”

“According to the song he should be in the cage.” Elizabeth replied.

“We should, at best, be gone at least a day.” Will said anxiously.”Remember that just as we surface you must ring the bell, and command Calypso to let us be.”

“I shall.” Elizabeth said anxiety colouring her tone “Do be careful Will, I can’t lose you to, you’re my brother in every sense but blood.”

 

Elizabeth had not moved all day, the bell clutched tightly in her hands. Just as the sun was showing a last glint of gold over the horizon, the water beside the Pearl gave a great heave as the prow of the Flying Dutchman broke the surface Elizabeth rang the bell. There was a mighty thunder clap as the sea beneath the two ships roiled like a witches brew. A wave taller then Port Royal its self rose from the ocean. Elizabeth stood shocked the bell hanging loosely between her fingers.

“Why have you summoned me.” Boomed a multitude of voices that were filled with all the menace of an oncoming storm.

“My beloved is taken and I would seek your blessing to recover him from the depths.”

“What would you reap from his recovery.”The voices questioned.

“His happiness.” Elizabeth replied without a tremble to be heard in her voice.

“Seeing as it is a selfless gain and you are pure to your very bones, I shall grant it to thee.” The voice faded as the wave receded into the sea.

 

On board the Dutchman Jack Sparrow awakened from a heart chilling slumber. As he groggily looked around he saw a face that he had hoped not to confront as soon as this, in fact he had counted on waiting another nine years or so.

“Hello Jack.” Will said, looking down on the man lying on his deck, looking like a drowned rat.

“Ello Willam what brings you here.” Jack said, hoping beyond hope that it was just a coincidence.

“Elizabeth.” Will said simply. 

“So you’re not angry.” Jack asked tentatively.

“No. Everything and all I want is for her to be happy.”

Just then they were interrupted by Elizabeth flinging herself into Jack’s arms.

“Ello, Lizzie-Love.” Jack said looking down at her.

“Jack you promised to never leave me.” Elizabeth choked from tears of relief.

“I will never ever let you out of my sight ever again.” Jack murmured into her hair.

“I don’t no how many times I’ve said it but I love you Lizabeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't play out the whole Jack absences thingy but I wanted him back so I got him back.  
> I have the seventh chapter ready but I don't have enough internet to post it :( IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!. So far only one person has told me there thoughts on Jack and Lizzie having a baby, if you have a storng opinion on the subject please tell me, otherwise you can't complain with the decision I make :)


	7. You Are My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry Guys i've been waiting to post this because it needed to be checked over. Anyway I'm going on a scout camp this weekend so I'm going to post the unedited version of chapter eight as well :)

Elizabeth Swann woke up to a sight worthy of heaven: Jack Sparrow’s face was inches from her own, a smile, brighter than the combined light of the moon, sun and stars lighting up his face.

“Mornin Lizzie.” Jack said, his voice overflowing with love.

Instead of replying Elizabeth breached the space between them, and gently kissed him, Jack laughed a low exclamation of utter pleasure. As she broke the kiss, Jack put on his most adorable pout.

“Is that all I get as a welcome home present?”

“Oh I think I know how to welcome you home properly,” Elizabeth replied in a mock pompous tone.

“Well, Lizzie hurry up, I’m only growing older.” 

“Jack I believe you can guess what I have in mind for a welcome home present, so humour me and quench my desire,” Elizabeth said playfully.

“Your wish shall be granted, Your Nibbs,” Jack replied with a flamboyant bow.

 

*Dusk the same day*

 

Jack was curled up with Lizzie after a passionate love making session. Smiling tenderly, he looked down at a sleeping Elizabeth. He wondered yet again, how a well brought up Lady had eventually fallen for a scruffy (Though admittedly handsome, charming, witty) egotistical thief such as himself.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Lizzie waking up.

“Ello Love, finally come round have you.” Jack said teasingly.

“Yes, funnily enough I didn’t get much sleep while you were having a holiday on Lemuria …” Elizabeth was cut off by Jack saying,

“If that’s an example of a holiday. I never want one again.” Jack said laughter evident in his voice.

“Well, Jack its... well I can’t find a word that could contain my everlasting joy, contentment and love that your back.” Elizabeth told him.   
Elizabeth and Jack chatted for a long while before the topic of how Will took the news of her miscarrige. 

“Lizzie, how did Will take the news of your miscariage.” Jack asked tentatively.“He took it as well as someone who lost what would have been their only child could.” Elizabeth said.

“Lizzie, I know that baby wasn’t planned. But I was wondering if you wanted children.” Jack said gently.

“I would like children, but I’m not in the position to raise them.” Elizabeth replied sadly. “Unfortunately a pirate ship is not a place to raise a child.”

“Who says. I was raised on a pirate ship.” Jack scoffed.

“Jack did you ever consider having a child.” 

“Not till I met you, but …” Jack trailed off.

“But.” Elizabeth prompted.

“I…” Jack’s voice failed him. “But I’ve changed me mind. I would like a child.” 

Elizabeth was shocked, had Jack Sparrow really told her he wanted children.

“You’re not j… just saying that to p… please me.” Elizabeth stuttered incredulously.

“No love I mean it.” Jack assured her.

“Well Jack I know of an activity that is said to ensure children.” Elizabeth informed him cheekily. “Well Jack should we get back to your welco…” she was broken off by Jack’s lips pressing against her own.


	8. Learning the Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is only the draft the actual finished edited chapter will probably be posted on tuesday :) also most of the crew have had food poisoning. In the actual chapter I might extend the end but consider this a preview. NOW UPDATED.

*Tortuga Docks. Nine Weeks Later*

 

Jack was pleased, he had planned a wonderful night designed to show Lizzie that pirating wasn’t all ocean and treasure hunting. He hoped to show her the sights of a proper pirate port.  
He had also booked a reliable Doctor because recently a lot of his crew had got food poisoning on the way. Everyone had recovered except Elizabeth who was still throwing up her guts every morning.

 

“Come’n, Lizzie.” Jack said impatiently, never one for waiting around.

 

“I’m coming, Jack, calm down.” Elizabeth replied somewhat tartly.

 

A minute later, though to Jack’s mind it seemed like ten.

 

“All right, what’s first.” Elizabeth asked excitedly emerging from the cabin.

 

“Well, Love first you have your doctor's appointment.” Jack told her.

 

“Do I have to go?” Elizabeth whined. “What are you going to do while I have my doctors appointment?”

 

“You mean I’m not allowed to come with you.” Jack said, an injured expression on his face.

 

“It’s a female doctor, and I have some other stuff I want to ask her about.” Elizabeth coaxed. “And besides you would be immensely bored.”

 

*The Doctor’s House, incidentally the doctor is Gibb’s niece*

 

Elizabeth was currently sitting in the examining room of Mari’s house.

 

“Now Elizabeth, Joshamee told me that most of the crew had recovered from food poisoning except you.” Mari noted.

 

“Yes, that's correct.” Elizabeth interjected.

 

“Now is there anything that you think that may have caused your prolonged illness?” Mari questioned.

 

“I have reason to believe that it was mere coincidence that the crew had food poisoning at the same time I got, shall we say sick, for lack of a better word.” Elizabeth told her.

 

“Would you give me a list of your symptoms please?” Mari asked.

 

“Well, I’ve been throwing up my guts at every spare moment, I’ve been unusually fatigued and I’ve been overly emotional.” Elizabeth got the words out in a rush, as if they would scorch her mouth. “I may not be a doctor but I know, like any woman what those symptoms herald.”

 

“You want me to make absolutely sure that you're with child.” Mari confirmed.

 

“If you can, Gibbs was pretty sure.” Elizabeth said nervously.

 

“I can’t be absolutely a hundred percent sure but if you would tell me when you last bled?” Mari said.

 

“About two months and a bit, I haven’t had it since Jack was rescued.” Elizabeth confided.

 

“Well, I am pretty sure you are with child. Now your morning sickness will settle down in a month or so . You must not imbibe in any alcohol of any kind, and try to curtail any strenuous activities.” Mari informed her.

 

“Thank you Mari, I wouldn’t want to lose another one.” Elizabeth gratefully thanked Mari.

 

“You’ve lost a child before.” It was not a question.

 

‘Yes,. Wait, does that mean that I will have trouble c . . . carrying this one?” Elizabeth stuttered fearfully.

 

“No I don’t think so.” Mari stated firmly. “Now along with you, I have another appointment in a minute.”

 

“Thank you so much Mari.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Mari gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the door.

 

*The Mountain Palm Inn, Tortuga*

 

Jack was waiting patiently at the rendezvous point. As he was thinking of the present he got Elizabeth, said lass was to be seen hurrying around the corner, strung down with bags, Gibbs following, and as equally loaded.

 

“Ello Lizzie-Love, what have we got here.” Jack inquired.

 

“My wardrobe, my wedding dress and your wedding cloths.” Elizabeth replied.

 

“Your . . . wardrobe.” Echoed Jack dubiously.

 

“Well, yes, you rescued me from that accursed piece of rock with naught but my bloodied stained night dress. You did manage to save my valuables so I thought I’d buy myself a closet, one that I actually would enjoy wearing.” Elizabeth informed him.

 

Jack thought it high time to change the subject.

 

“Lizzie, I got us, our engagement rings.” Jack said hesitantly, here’s your one.  
In the light of the dying sun, Elizabeth saw a beautiful gold ring in the shape of a Sparrow, with the wings curving round to make the circle.

 

“Oh Jack it's perfect.” Elizabeth gushed.

 

As he held up his hand she saw a ring of the same style, but instead of a Sparrow there was a Swan. To Jack, Elizabeth’s smile was worth more than every piece of gold on the Isle de Muerta.

 

“After you, milady.” Jack parroted in an imitation of a well brought gentleman.

 

As they entered into the Inn, Elizabeth took a quick appraisal of her surroundings. The Mountain Palm Inn was quieter than usual, several barmaids were getting ready for another evening.

 

“Well well, if it ain’t Jack Sparrow.” Said a pretty looking blonde, looking up from applying her kohl.

 

“Giselle, how nice to see you.” Jack said in a falsely bright tone.

 

“Who’s that good looking lad accompanying you.” Giselle questioned coyly.

 

“That’s Captain Elizabeth Swann, King of the Brethren Court.” Jack announced proudly.

 

“Now my loyal subject, will you introduce me to this Scarlet woman.” Elizabeth mocked him regally.

 

“If you want to see Scarlett, she’s over there.” Giselle said displeased. “Will you be staying here tonight?”

 

“No, I think that Lizzie and I will return to the Black Pearl.” Jack affirmed.

 

Suddenly Giselle noticed the addition to Jack’s ring collection.

 

“Oh that's pretty.” She said flirtatiously.

 

“It doesn’t hold a candle to the she pirate that it signifies.” Jack beamed.


	9. Surprises Both Good And Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys I am soooooo sorry for not updating :( but I've been busy with school, life and my novel so it took awhile but the good news is chapter 10 is halfway finished. Once again I'm terribly sorry and enjoy this long awaited chapter :) Just wanted to say a massive thank you to Kylie, you have been an absolute lifesaver, I don't know where the story would have ended up without you, so THANK YOU HEAPS !!!

*A Week Later*

 

Elizabeth was leaning discreetly over the railing behind the Captain’s cabin, having just finished throwing up. One of the things that she had learned, was that morning sickness didn’t just happen during the morning, it could happen to her any time of the day. She lifted her shirt and looked down at the barely noticeable bump, Elizabeth rubbed it ruefully, she had not yet found the time to tell Jack of his impending fatherhood. She supposed she would have to it soon, as her bump was becoming more and more visible by the day. She was amazed at how time flew, it had seemed that yesterday was the day that Jack had taken her from her prison of despair and grief.  
In the weeks following Jack's rescue, and the crew’s sickness, Gibbs had been an absolute lifesaver. It had been Gibbs who suggested a reason for why she hadn’t recovered. It was Gibbs who acted the father/doctor role. It was Gibbs who comforted her when she had a wild mood swing.  
Sighing, Elizabeth realised that she would have to tell Jack today.

 

Meanwhile Captain Jack Sparrow was the helm, his favourite place (well except maybe the Cabin) puzzling over the fact that Lizzie, who was usually open with him had become secretive since their night in tortuga. He was certain it had to do with the doctor's appointment, it was the one time she hadn’t been with him. He also realised that Gibbs was in on whatever it was, many a time he would see Cotton at the helm when Gibbs was supposed to be, and had rushed off to hold her hair back from her face when she vomited over the edge of the ship, or comfort her when she would suddenly and unexpectedly burst into tears. Jack usually got there first but she seemed to prefer when it was Gibbs. This puzzled Jack, but he was smart enough to realise that it was because Gibbs was in on Lizzie’s secret. He thought about the last time she had been fully open with him, and decided to plan another romantic dinner.

 

Gibbs was aware that he was under severe scrutiny from the Captain but he couldn’t abandon Miss Elizabeth either. He felt like he was being pulled in two directions, his loyalty to Jack pulling him one way and the tenderness towards the girl, who he had tended the whole way from England to Jamaica. He hadn’t seen her after that till he Jack, and Will had rescued her from Barbossa, but he felt the need to take care of her.

 

Calypso was sitting in her hut, murmuring over her crab claws, suddenly she threw them down on the table;

 

“It is time.” She crowed. ”They are released.”

 

Far away, starting in Lemuria and swirling to each of the lost isles a storm raged towards a small black ship in the midst of the caribbean.

 

Jack Sparrow was waltzing down the ships stairway to the rum cellar, as he was nearing the door memories started to flood back, memories of Bill Turner, the kraken and losing his precious hat. Memories of Lizzie turning up in tortuga, claiming to be there for the man she loved; how his heart had pounded as he thought she meant him.

 

He swayed up to one of his finest bottles of purloined caribbean rum. As ever the smell of rum revived him.

 

Later In The Evening On The Private Deck Behind The Captain's Cabin

 

“Jack I swear I’m going to fall over the edge.” Elizabeth told him laughingly.

 

“You can take me bandanna off now Lizzie.” Jack told her.

 

Elizabeth took of the bandanna and it slid through her fingers as she gazed around mesmerised by the rolling waves, and beyond to the towering golden moon, peeking over the horizon like aztec gold.

 

“Oh Jack … “ ELizabeth trailed off, words could not compare to the sight before her.

 

“Come eat Darlin.” Jack breathed his face inches from the back of her neck.

 

Elizabeth was overwhelmed that Jack had done this for her, then she became suspicious. 

 

“You can be so charming when you want something Jack. The trick is finding out what.” Elizabeth said bluntly.

 

Jack pretended to be wounded.

 

“That is absolutely beside the point.” He huffed.

 

Elizabeth sat by the barrel which was crammed against the wall of the cabin. 

 

“Shall we eat, love ?” Jack asked, breaking Elizabeth out of a reverie.

 

Elizabeth realised how hungry she really was. After there had been considerable amount of plate scraping silence Jack decided to start the interrogation.

 

“So Lizzie, you wanted to know what I wanted to know, and the answer is I want to know what the secret you and Gibbs ave been keeping from me.” Jack queried.  
“But first I want to know why you haven’t touched the rum.”

 

Elizabeth gulped, the moment that had presented itself. Even though she and Jack had spoken about this, she still was unsure as to how Jack would take it. She decided that mincing words, beating around the bush would get them know where.

 

“I’m with child, Jack.” Elizabeth burt out.

 

Jack just sat there like a stunned mullet.

 

“Um, Jack.” Elizabeth said worriedly. 

 

Without saying anything Jack stood up and breached the distance between them, roughly he pulled her shirt taut across her stomach revealing the small bump that was their child. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me.” Jack's voice was the dead calm of the deep breath before the storm.

 

“Because I couldn’t find the right time. You had other things on your mind, like the ship we raided off madagascar.” Elizabeth retorted.

 

“You fought in that raid, risking yourself, what about the baby, don’t you care.” Jack ranted.

 

‘This is exactly why I didn’t tell you and besides it's only been a week since I found out.” Elizabeth countered defensively.

 

“But why not tell me.” Jack said angrily.

 

“I said I hadn’t found the right moment.” Elizabeth screamed at him, already tired of this.

 

“I have a right to know these things, Elizabeth.” Jack’s voice was as cold as the bitter winter in england, riddled with snow and ice.

 

Elizabeth's heart sank, Elizabeth, not Lizze or even Lizabeth, Jack had barely ever called her by her given name, not when she burned the rum, not when she delivered the kiss of death and fed him to the kraken, not even when she had wordlessly begged him to give up immortality so Will could live.  
She turned to speak but he was gone, and it was then that her knees gave way, sinking to the ground she curled up in a ball and wept.

 

Calypso meanwhile felt a rather annoying thing called conscience tugging at her heart, she knew that she had vowed to herself that she would aid Captain Turna and Elizabeth Swann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 will basically take off where this chapter finished  
> Reviews and comments are appreciated, it makes me want to write faster, cheers Laeilafox :)  
> Also you might have noticed that the dialogue is spaced out, that's because I wrote on google docs so bear with it. And I haven't forgotten about the wedding but due to major upheavals in the plot its been delayed.


	10. The Consquence Of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calypso arrives and breaks the news that by rescuing Jack they have released the lost souls of the islands and these spirits are desperate to gain a human body but to do that they must feed either on a hundred souls or feed and a soul worth a hundred souls.  
> And I know Elizabeth wouldn’t have a bump yet in real life but the more I add weeks the more the wedding gets moved up. And no I haven't forgotten the wedding but I'm trying to think of a fully logical reason to postpone it (not counting the baby.) PS I wrote it on google docs again, so thats why its so spacey. Cheers Laeilafox :)

*Half An Hour After The Events Of Surprises Both Good And Bad*

“Why didn’t you tell us that the tolling of the bell would release the Anamacha Caillte” Elizabeth exploded, the ire in her voice so strong that everybody in the her near vicinity took an involuntary step back.

 

“To regain a human form dey mus feed on but one person, a person with a soul worthy of a hundred souls.” Calypso revealed.

 

“And as far as I’ve heard the is but one person in this room who fits that description.” Will mused, he had stayed quiet so far, as Elizabeth ranted and raged

 

“No.” Elizabeth breathed in protestation, forgetting her anger at Jack, not him anyone but him please.

 

“Love, don’t worry, who am I.” Jack told her.

 

“Jack Sparrow.” Elizabeth retorted viciously “Not even that excuse will work this time.”

 

“Captain, Lizzie, Captain” Jack said in a exasperated tone.

 

“But Jack what about the… “ Elizabeth was broken off by Jack saying.

 

“We will be fine, all of us.” Jack said in a tone that brooked no argument.

 

“What about the what ?” Will asked curiously.”

 

Jack was wondering how far he could tease Will.

 

“My lips are sealed.” He smirked.

 

“Come on Jack curiosity killed the cat.” Will quipped.

 

“You can’t die.” Jack pointed out.

 

“Jack, if you don’t tell him I will.” Elizabeth scolded.

 

“Fine, Fine.” Jack huffed.

 

“Lizzie and me are … “

 

“Cap’n” Gibbs broke in, “There be a mighty big storm in the horizon.”  
Will looked slightly annoyed that he still hadn’t found out what the big secret was.

 

“William I tink it would be prudent if you helped witty Jack.” Calypso dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

 

Will left the cabin feeling rather ticked off, as he had realised that Calypso knew what Jack was about to tell him.

 

“Will.” Jack yelled from the wheel, “ I’ll need you up here mate.”

 

Meanwhile in the cabin Calypso was examining Elizabeth with a tender expression.

 

“How many months ?” She murmured laying a hand on Elizabeth’s stomach.

 

“Ten weeks, so roughly a month and a half.” Elizabeth squirmed under Calypso’s penetrating gaze.

 

“An dat is why you and Jack were fighting.” Calypso told her rather than asked.

 

*On the Deck*

 

Above decks was an absolute mayhem and, poignantly reminded Will of the day he married Elizabeth.

 

“Jack.” Will yelled over the rising wind, “We have the goddess of storms and seas on board, why don’t we get her to help ?”  
Jack paused, “I have no bloody idea why,” he spun around, searching for Gibbs, and managed to knock Gibbs over in the process.

 

“Mister Gibbs, is there any reason as to why you are lying on the deck during a storm.” Jack drawled.  
Gibbs stood up and brushed himself off, and looked pointedly at Jack. Jack realised what happened and continued unperturbed.

 

“Can you fetch Calypso out of the cabin.” Jack told him, and added as an afterthought “Don’t let Lizzie out, she won’t like it but make sure she does, savvy.”  
Jack watched as Gibbs hurried towards the cabin, looking for all the world like a butler at a manor house, intent on making the whole thing run like clockwork.

 

As foreseen Elizabeth protested fiercely about the injustice, and how she ‘wasn’t a bloody china vase,” but it was to no avail Jack would not let her out.

 

“Lizzie it's not you, think on it.” Jack told her placatingly, after she had screamed bloody murder at him. At that Elizabeth had deflated and conceded to Jack's request meekly.

 

Will bristled with curiosity, determined to find out what Jack and Elizabeth kept talking about.

 

Calypso was very worried, at first she had thought that the storm of gathered souls would not travel so quickly, but now it appeared to be rushing towards them with a speed as quick as a maelstrom could appear. She had hoped to give them some time to search for the bells, she knew they had one but traveling to get the others would not be an easy task, and know Elizabeth was with child, so Jack would be running round like a headless chicken with badly concealed anxiety. She had to think, once again she cursed herself for allowing herself to fall into a debt with Elizabeth and Will, and everyday she missed Davy Jones, she would never forget the man he used to be, wrapped in her thoughts her mind drifted back to the first meeting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter ten done, reviews would be highly appreciated, cheers Laeilafox :)


	11. Treachery Of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, you might be wondering what happened, well I finished my end of year exams started a new school had family over reaffirmed my relationship with my best friends went to a folk festivel started a new story and most importantly discovered Downton Abbey and subsequently started a fanfiction that will probably never be published. Sorry for the short chapter. Cheers Laeilafox :)

*Calypso’s first memories of meeting Davy Jones*

A tall stranger was striding down a long stretch of sand, the waves lapping endlessly at his ankles. The Goddess of the Sea was scrutinising this stranger, with her inane curiosity, he was unlike the other men she had seen. The rough, ragged pirates, who above all valued freedom, and the lily-livered, pampered fools, who called themselves ‘Kings Men’ but were still wet behind the ears. The stranger’s name was Davy Jones, he was neither pirate nor privateer, all he knew was his name. The rest had been erased from whatever memory had survived from what had left him stranded on the beach.

“Hello, wha are you doing so far from de settlement.” Purred the husky voice of none other then Calypso.

Davy Jones was sure that there had been no one on the this accursed stretch of land, and yet here was a slight dark woman, wearing a beautiful yellow dress standing right in front of him.

“E… excuse me Madame, but could you point me, the way to civilisation.” Stuttered Davy Jones.

“O course I could, specially to one who address me so politely.” Calypso replied.

*Memory Changes*

Calypso was sitting as a human, in one of the many rock pools that lined the coast of shipwreck island. She had met Davy Jones just three years ago to the day, right here near this very spot. Davy Jones had made his way to the pirate court, and had worked his way up to a position of second mate, to the King.  
She had found him slinking into her thoughts more often then not…

*Memory Changes*

“I know what you are.”

Those words had froze her very being. Usually men revered her for being Goddess of sea and sky, but for some strange reason she didn’t want him to revere her as such.

*Memory Changes*

Calypso sat in her hut, cursing the fact that she had fallen for one of her petty human prey. Not only were her waking moments filled with the image of his face, but he invaded her dreams and nightmares. One minute he,d taunt her, the next comforting and sheltering her from the terrors of the night. He loved her that she knew, in the forbidden moments of passion, she told him her deepest secrets and her truest loves.

*Memory Changes*

She saw him less and less, as he became more and more preoccupied by the laws and customs of the pirates. She was astonished when she realised that she missed him in every moment that he was gone.

*Fleetingly Short Snippets Of Memory*

She remembered how they became lovers. How she gave him immortality, his betrayal and and her bitterness which forbade her to see him once every ten years.

*Present Day*

She had been wrenched roughly from the past by Gibbs who had been hoping she could stop the storm. Alas she could only delay it but she didn’t think they would be able to fend it off forever.  
So she explained the bells and albatrosses.

The storm was fast approaching as she moved to the prow, calling up the winds as she stood there arms outreached calling to the ocean and pushing back the storm.

*Some Hours Later*  
Calypso was wondering how long she could keep this up, just as her strength was failing her she felt a cold gust of wind swirled around and she felt a familiar, but distant touch. She imagined that for a second she had heard someone whispering. “My heart will always belong to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I missed the wedding date but I'll think of some excuse


End file.
